


You Can't Say No to Me (Even if You Tried)

by silkenspider



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spideydevil - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationship (past), Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not good at tag, M/M, Manipulation, Matt just wants to run for DA, Peter is Wilson Fisk's son, also Peter's a sweetheart, also heavy au, brain washing, but there will maybe be a happy ending, does anyone read these?, heavily, kind of a slow burn?, like theres smut in the first chapter but I don't go into detail, peter gets his shit fucked up, r/ao3tags, slow burn but not really, they're all gay bc i said so, they're gay but Matt's a good catholic boy, this is based on a hamilton song, why can nothing go right?, ya'll will be surprised if you don't read the tags, you just know it happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkenspider/pseuds/silkenspider
Summary: Peter Parker is an extremely broke college student stuck in an abusive relationship, He has nothing left for him, with hardly being able to support himself financially with his boyfriends help, how could he do it on his own?  One night when another violent fight leaves Peter's boyfriend fleeing the scene, Peter is left broken and hurt- searching Hell's Kitchen for some sort of comfort. All Peter needs is for someone to save him...When he ends up on the doorstep of well-known Lawyer Matthew Murdock- will he really be able to save Peter? Or is there something more sinister causing the boys troubles? Will they actually be able to love one another?  Or is Peter too broken and Matt too stubborn?





	1. I Came here all alone

_There’s nothing like summer city…_

_Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty_

_There’s trouble in the air you can smell it–_

 

   Matt hadn’t slept in a week, he was weak, he was awake, all the man wanted was a simple break.

  
  He’d been running effortlessly not only around Hell’s kitchen, but around the office as well as he got ready to prepare for a huge case that already had so much publicity, The constant stress would get to him eventually-  
  but as if that would ever stop him from pursuing anything but fair justice.

  
Yet Matt was constantly taking on new cases, Ones he knew he shouldn’t lest he get emotionally involved.

He was a passionate man.

Of course, that was the perfect time for Peter Parker to walk into his life.  
  
Upon opening the door of his apartment after hearing such soft knocks that most people wouldn’t hear-  
There stood a young man from what Matt could tell..  
  
  
  
   Peter was shivering, with tears running down his cheeks and clutching onto an aching arm.  
It had been yet another fight turned violent with his boyfriend and in barely a second, his boyfriend had stormed out of their apartment and drove off…

 Peter didn’t know what to do, he had hardly anyone.

  
His aunt had died a few years ago, left with little to no family (no family besides friends is what he means)

Peter had no choice but to just- _**run.**_

His first time finally defying his boyfriend and running off, though almost every door he knocked on no one answered.

but then one door did open…

and Peter knew that face, knew the bright red hair and the suit.

It was probably the most famous lawyer in Hell’s kitchen, maybe even New York City. Peter swallows his fear before speaking

 

 _“I-I know you are a man of honor….”_ he looks down, watching his shaking hands

 _“And I-I’m so sorry to bother you here at your home but- I don’t know where to go- and I came here all alone..”_ He seemed to be listening, his head tilted slightly, It’s not as though Peter could actually tell, Matt’s face while kind, was almost blank. But maybe being blind voided Matt of too much expression? Peter’s eyes only welled up with more tears as he recounts his story to him.

“My boyfriend has been treating me wrong…beating me, cheating me and mistreating me, we fought tonight and he’s just up and gone…” the tears slip down Peter’s pale cheeks

“I don’t have the means to go on”

Peter didn’t, he was a poor college student who could barely afford his textbooks and before meeting his boyfriend Peter usually had a single Arizona tea in his fridge and maybe Ramen…

He couldn’t care for himself all on his own- he would starve without his boyfriend, Peter was already feeling the panic rise in his chest again and-

A warm hand comes over top of Peter’s shaking hands, and Peter’s gaze lifts up.

Matt was giving Peter a kind smile and took a short breath

“Can I give you a loan? can I walk you home? we can talk while we walk there…” his voice was soothing all the way to Peter’s core.

Peter gave a shaky nod but quickly realized Matt was most known for being a blind lawyer- the blind justice.

“Y-You’re too kind sir…”

“Please just call me Matt, come on in for a moment”

and when he steps aside, Peter slowly ventures into the apartment.

The air was warm in Matt’s apartment, helping the cold that was shaking Peter’s body.

_**That night changed Peter’s and Matt’s lives forever.** _

When Matt returned to Peter’s side, with a cane in one hand and his arm out for Peter on the other- Peter’s cheeks blushed gently and he slowly took Matt’s arm.

The walk to Peter’s apartment was about twenty minutes, the chatter between the two never ending as Matt got Peter to truly smile almost six times.

“This one’s mine…”He says as the make it to his apartment door, Matt puts a wad of cash into Peter’s hand

“To get yourself up on your feet…” was all Matt had said about the money before standing straight.

“I should probably head back home…” Matt says gently before Peter’s cheeks turn red

“Wait…”

He took the man’s hand again and opened his door and leads the blind man inside, to his bedroom where he slowly pushes the ginger onto the bed.

“ _Stay_ …” Peter whispers, his heart racing faster than it ever had in almost years.

“hey…” Matt mumbles back, Peter’s weight crawling into his lap

“Hey…” Peter almost whispers back.

Matt may have been a good man, but no one said he was a great man, he wanted this… Matt was never perfect and he just couldn’t say no to Peter, he found himself silently praying _‘lord show me how to say no to this…I don’t know how to say no to this, he sounds so fucking helpless and his bodys screaming hell yes’_ Peter slowly runs his hands up Matt’s chest

“Don’t say no..” Every part of Matt’s body was telling him to just _**GO**_. But then Peter’s soft lips were against his and Matt knew he’d never would have been able to say no.


	2. We Need Heros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt gets a letter about this affair and it turns out Peter isn't exactly who he says he is-  
> but Peter never had a choice in his future did he?

    It was almost a month of Matt and Peter constantly sleeping together and every time Matt fell into Peter's bed he kept promising himself that it would be the last time, it never was the last time.

  Peter became a drug to Matt, one he was almost always craving and Peter must've felt the same way.  

They always fell into each others beds almost every night, whispering broken promises that would never keep.

"I'll get you out~" Matt would whisper to Peter when his hands roamed over his soft skin, he'd almost memorized his body at that point- "It'll just be us and only us.." 

Peter was like warm wax in Matt's hands, mold-able into whatever he wanted..Yet he always took Peter as he was

"You deserve your name written in the stars Peter.." he would say as he held Peter close to his body,

"I never want to be apart from you, my love" Matt's words were music to Peter, he was drunk on Matt's love, on his attention and Matt entirely as a person...Everything about Matthew Murdock was entirely intoxicating to him.

  But good things never last long do they? Within their time together, Peter was hopelessly in love with Matt-- he didn't want it to end..

  A month into Peter and Matt's love affair a letter arrived at nine p.m to Matt's law office, Signed by Wilson Fisk, as Matt held the letter to Foggy and asked him to read it out loud to him and it said:

_Dear Matthew,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health, and in the prosperous of a position of pure stealth, a man down on his luck, you see- that was my son you decided to-_

  
"fuck" Matt hisses under his breath

_uh oh! you made the wrong father make a rebuttal, so time to pay the price of those pants you unbuckled oh- and you can keep seeing my whore of a son if you really wanted to, but I'll be sure to be telling the news._

_-WF_

It was a cold New York night when Matt came bursting through Peter's apartment door, unexpectedly and Peter stood in surprise.

  
"Matt what are you doing here?"

"how could you?" Matt's voice was full of anger and malice, Peter's heart drops to his chest almost immediately.

"Matt- please don't go.." Peter sobbed, falling to his knees in front of Matt- clinging onto the mans shirt, a mess, he looked pathetic.

"was your whole story a set up?!" Matt screams, holding the letter to Peter's face

"I-I don't know about any letter.." Peter continues to sob, trying to grab at Matt's hands, anything- to just get him to look at him.

"Stop crying god damn it! get up!"

"I didn't know any better!" Peter was shaking,his heart was racing-

"I am RUINED peter!" Matt was pacing and Peter shakily stood to reach for him, tears ever steady against his face.

"Please don't leave me with him Matt! I'm helpless!Just give him what he wants...p-please...h-help me" soft fingers try grabbing at Matt's calloused and scarred hands.

Matt turns to face Peter,his face softening and he slowly returns Peter's hand holding.

"How could I do this...?" he whispers

"Whatever he wants....y-you can help me...P-please Matt just do what he wants and I can stay..." 

"he wants me to stop running for DA, He'll expose me for being with you if I don't which would-" They had stopped screaming at one another, which was helping Peter's racing heart but not that much.

"ruin...your campaign..." Peter whispers, slowly pulling his hand from Matt's "Is it so bad? If we didn't have to hide?" He meets Matt's eyes, even if they didn't see him back- Peter could see the emotion in his eyes and his hand slowly reaches to cup Matt's cheek.

"D-don't leave me... I will tell you everything..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH so I wasn't orginally planning on this being a whole 'Fisk is Peter's father' until half way through writing this chapter and I'm kind of excited on how this is going?

**Author's Note:**

> So like I'm a huge hamilton nerd and it's really not often that i write fan fics but i also LOVE Marvel and Daredevil and Spiderman is my favorite pair tbh!  
> I also posted this on tumblr, I may make this multichaptered, with going as far as including basis of the whole song (if you couldn't tell this was based on "say no to this" from hamilton) and add in a lot more because i have a lot of plans for this ! please let me know if you like it ;;


End file.
